Until Dawn
by dreamingfate
Summary: Masamune/Kojuurou:General Masamune holds an early morning tactical discussion with his captain, and after years of things left unsaid the tension between them finally breaks. Explicit yaoi.


The clearing was still. Mist hung thinly in the early morning air, kissing his skin where it was exposed with a damp but not unpleasant chill. Even the birds were still sleeping, awaiting the full flush of dawn across the land before they roused to sing the new day's welcome.

Masamune stood in the centre of the clearing, unmoving except for the breath in his chest, simply listening. A stray breeze sifted gently through the trees, leaves rustling like a sigh.

The calm before the storm. The morning mist would soon give way to a glorious day made of golden warmth and rolling clouds.

A perfect day for war.

In the distance, he could hear the pounding beat of hooves on wet, dew-laden grass coming from the east, at the entrance to the clearing. The silhouette of horse and rider became visible through the mist, the vague shape shifting as the latter dismounted with practiced ease, landing on the forest floor with the faintest sound of metal on metal.

Masamune turned his head to watch the approaching figure. Kojuurou emerged from the haze, expression serious as always. The general got the distinct impression he was about to be scolded.

"Masamune-sama,"

Masamune held up a hand and Kojuurou stopped, watching him as he put a finger to his lips.

_Silence._

He felt a secret amusement as the other man looked carefully around, piqued and alert with his hand resting on his katana. When it became clear there was no one around, Kojuurou's body relaxed a fraction and he looked back to Masamune.

"Masamune-sama, you asked for me?"

"Yes." He turned to a break in the foliage surrounding the clearing and pointed. "Their forces are concentrated on the northern slope of that gulley. The land lies in our favour; we can flank them on both sides as the dawn breaks and they won't see or hear us coming."

Kojuurou stepped over to him carefully, planting each footfall with minimum noise. He was close; Masamune could see the breath escaping from his lips into the cool air. Kojuurou admired the view – a great sweeping slope leading down into a sleepy valley, rich with lush grasses that flowed like waves under the caress of the breeze. The encampment was obvious and poorly positioned. Not only did they have the tactical advantage, the planning capacity of the other general was demonstrably weak and meant that their forces would be easy to overrun.

Masamune watched Kojuurou's face carefully as his expression shifted back to a frown.

"What?"

"My Lord, doesn't this seem a little _too_ obvious?"

"You think the encampment positioning might be on purpose?"

Kojuurou's gaze met his, thoughtful and serious. "Perhaps." The man leant in slightly, drawing over the landscape beneath them with a gloved finger. He smelled of sweat and leather. "Any general worth his salt would have positioned himself along the ridge, not down in the valley. If he knows we're coming, he knows this'll look like an opportunity too good to miss. From where we stand it looks like we can take them out quickly, cleanly and be on to the next battle by the end of the day.

But if we are too eager, if we ride the ridge hoping to fall down behind them and it turns out they've manned their flanks with hidden infantry, we'll end up with our forces divided and no means of escape. If that happens, the slaughter will be on our side."

"What do you suggest?"

"We split ourselves three ways; send archers to their flanks on either side with infantry to cover them and at dawn we'll hit them from the front, head on with the rest of what we have. There'll be no room for movement."

Masamune smiled. "Ruthless."

Kojuurou opened his mouth to speak, but Masamune's hand planted over his lips and stopped him. The general looked around the clearing carefully, his body close, so close that Kojuurou could tell he was holding his breath. But they were alone; there were no spies in the trees or amongst the long grasses waiting to launch an attack. It was just the two of them. Masamune turned to him, condensation on the blue metal plates of his helmet gleaming under the first hint of dawn.

His gloved thumb drifted to Kojuurou's lips. The captain watched his face, intense with concentration as though that lip were a tactical obstacle to be surmounted; as though Kojuurou himself was to be surmounted. Date's one eye met his, filled with electric excitement.

"General," Kojuurou managed, his lips moving under that thumb, against it as it pressed to them. He was surprised at the strain in his own voice.

Date's thumb slipped slowly down over his bottom lip, rolling it so that Kojuurou's lips parted. The general pulled off his helmet with his free hand and let it drop into the grass, then brought their lips together. At first, Kojuurou didn't respond. He was stilled, like a statue as Masamune's lips graced his, not knowing what to do.

"Masamune-sama," He whispered. It had been a fatal mistake to open his lips against Masamune's. The general deepened the kiss, finding his way gently into the wet of Kojuurou's mouth.

The breath was hard in his chest. He knew Masamune wouldn't stop what he'd started. Once he began to conquer something he would make sure he finished the job, making it his entirely. Kojuurou was sure this situation would be no different but he found he couldn't just give in to it, couldn't just let himself be taken over. He was the Dragon's Right Eye, his only trusted friend in the world, and that brought with it responsibility. He couldn't let his guard down, and he couldn't allow their relationship to change no matter what. Kojuurou had to remain objective and clear-headed, to see where his superior couldn't. It didn't matter what he wanted, duty was duty and he was bound to it forever.

But he couldn't resist, couldn't refuse Masamune's hot tongue as it found his own, couldn't stop the hands wandering over him. He had to end this here, now.

His hands caught Masamune's. "Please don't," he whispered against the general's lips. The tone of his voice betrayed him utterly, and Masamune's kiss returned with renewed vigour.

Kojuurou realised they were faced with another problem – the approaching dawn. The longer he resisted, the longer it took for Masamune to get what he wanted, the smaller their chance of victory on the field. In truth, he was risking his general's life by _not_ giving in. He forced his body to relax, and kissed him back.

Masamune yanked his gloves off and slipped a hand underneath Kojuurou's coat collar, easing the garment off his strong, broad shoulders. His captain's eyes were closed, heavy brows knitted in consternation as though he was fighting some inner battle. This might not have been what Kojuurou wanted right now, but Masamune was damned if he was going to leave it there. He claimed the man's lips again, biting his lower lip and pulling on it gently as the coat dropped into the wet grass.

Piece by piece Masamune undressed Kojuurou, kissing his exposed skin, biting and licking his hard body, willing him to become less resistant with each article removed but getting little in the way of reciprocation. It was irritating. He'd seen the looks, the stolen glances Kojuurou shot him, often from the side he was missing an eye as though that would make it more discrete, he'd felt the tension when they were alone together, noticed the way the captain acted when his general was hurt or in danger.

Kojuurou had probably told himself it was respect and admiration but Masamune knew better. It was lust. And he knew, because that same feeling was burning in his chest right now, making him do things he shouldn't, especially not before an important battle, especially not with someone important to him.

He wanted Kojuurou to break, for the feelings he knew were in there to come tumbling out, but the man was like a carefully-built dam. Masamune had to find that weak point, that one stick that everything else depended on. It was much like fighting against a skilful opponent, he supposed.

Kojuurou was standing almost naked in the chill of the morning air, shivering from tension and cold in equal measure. Masamune slipped a hand under the hoist of his underwear, sliding his fingers against the man's warm, soft skin round to his obvious erection. The captain shuddered under his touch.

Masamune was still trying to decide a plan of attack on Kojuurou's defences. His expressions were delicious, blushing and unsure and utterly reserved, despite the fact that he was hard, despite them both knowing this was what he wanted. Something to put a chink in his armour, drive a wedge into his front lines…

Masamune leaned close to his ear. "Kojuurou," He said, in deep, soft tones. Kojuurou's hands clenched into fists at his sides. "I'm going to fuck you."

He had been out-manoeuvred; flanked and broad-sided, driven back into a choke point. Masamune had him, he was conquered entirely by five small words spoken in a voice so seductive he would have done anything for more of it. He opened his eyes and looked at his general. A grin spread across Masamune's attractive features. A grin of victory.

He yanked off as much of his armour and weaponry he could manage before Kojuurou grabbed him and kissed him fiercely. They dropped to the ground together, shielded from the cold, sweet-smelling grass around them by Kojuurou's coat. The general ground his hips into his captain, feeling the man's fingernails dig into his back. Kojuurou's tongue pushed into his mouth, hands pulling desperately at him for more.

Masamune slid up against him, driving at him through the underwear they were both still wearing, letting Kojuurou feel the rhythm of his thrusts. The captain pushed a hand down between them, releasing Masamune's cock and shifting his own underwear out of the way, guiding the general inside. As he pushed into that incredibly tight ring of muscle, Kojuurou let out an unreservedly loud moan and covered his mouth with his hand to stop any more that might want to follow it.

When Kojuurou looked up Masamune was grinning down at him. He began to thrust, and the captain was glad of his hand. Having the general above him, fucking him was something he'd fantasised about endlessly for years, and now it was actually happening he could barely hold anything back. His cock was painfully hard, straining and trapped inside his underwear, and Masamune's powerful thrusts were nearly killing him with pleasure. His hand was pulled away and replaced by the general's greedy lips, the forcefulness of the kiss making Kojuurou pant for breath.

He locked eyes with Masamune, feeling himself forced towards orgasm, the sensation building and building until he almost lost his mind. His head tipped back as blinding streaks of pleasure pulsed from his groin, his hips thrusting involuntarily in the most ecstatic experience of his life. Such was the pay-off for getting what he wanted after years of forbidden desire.

Kojuurou was hot inside. Hot and soft and divine, wrapped around him like a glove. Watching his facial contortions had been enough of a problem for Masamune before the man started to come against him, open-mouthed and tensing, squeezing and fucking him from beneath. Self-control was impossible under such circumstances. Masamune came hard, ejaculating deep into Kojuurou with a climax that seemed to stretch on for an impossible length. He collapsed against his captain, both of them breathing heavy and sweating in the closeness of the mist.

Now the moment would be broken and they'd have to get up, have to dress and return to the order of the day. Something sprang to Masamune's mind; something a wise man had once told him, and to recall it made a corner of his mouth pinch up.

_Victory is good. A victory then a fuck is better._


End file.
